


Takuto's big dream!! A wondrous tale of hope and excitement!?

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuto's big dream comes true or did it never really come true at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takuto's big dream!! A wondrous tale of hope and excitement!?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen this at all in my life but this isn't my problem anymore.

Takuto was going to the strip club to get some bitches when Voidkuto took over his body and was like "Damn look at them titties!" and he fell down on the ground in the strip shop and continued to stare at all the lovely sets of asses when suddenly he saw an ass on stage that he remembered, oh dear baby jesus it was Kourin, why was his sister here?! 

Takuto doesn't really care because he's going to get some bitches, or well Voidkuto anyway, he grinned and walked up on stage not giving any fucks and grabbed Kourin's ass and squeezed a butt cheek and Kourin's ass was in shock, Kourin looked up at her... brother? 

"Oh my god T-takuto?!" but Takuto not give fuck and said "Yeah, baby, I'm your brother.." and she could tell he was under the control of void but she was still frightened when he pulled her skirt down revealing her drip, drip, dripping puss, puss and he inhaled the smell, he stuffed his face into the front of her crotch, he slowly shoved his whole head inside and worked the rest of his body into her and he suddenly had gone all inside her body and began to control her, he shook his own boobs as that was a golden opportunity, he laughed but suddenly he woke up, damn, damn. It was just a wet dream, damn he's attracted to his sister, holy shit ball flakes, Takuto pulled down his pants and saw his huge crusty boner, he was soggy and wet like sponge, he decided he would go get Aichi and use his double sleeves to wrap around his cock, Takuto left the house that day with his seventy two inch boner, that was like the size of a train or something, he dragged it along and reached Aichi's house, he paused and beat down the door with his humungous seventy two incher, he found Aichi huddled in the corner in fear because his dick was not as big and he was afraid, Aichi whipped his tiny one out and Takuto slammed his onto Aichi's, smashing it to pieces, Takuto's was the strongest, and suddenly Kai came in with his eighty four foot long nipples and smacked the funk off of Takuto and then came in Ren that said "Eat up big boy!" as he forced his red tomato pubical cockster down Takuto's ass, bobbing on him like a fishing line.  
Aichi sat there horrified unable to understand what had just happened and then came in his little sister Emi as she witnessed the humongous monster cocks and nipples, Kai's was like a dragon and his was nine hundred feet long and it coiled like a snake, Emi was afraid and Aichi said "I'm so sorry you had to see that..." and Emi said nothing, Takuto eventually fell asleep on Ren's huge dinger dangler, Ren proclaimed proudly that he had realed in a big one and Aichi was very afraid again and Kai went over and made out with Ren while Takuto was on his dick and it was like something out of boku no pico, the sex triade and then came in Miwa smiled at all the friendly cocks greeting him, Miwa leaned down and shook Kai's cock because they're friends, Miwa took Takuto and left and Miwa set the house on fire also because he's an asshole, he kissed Takuto and carried him as they ran away in a blaze of glory, Takuto then woke up again only to realize he had, had yet another wet dream, Takuto was angry that he did not have a long cock, yet his was still small, only one inch, he was but tiny, Takuto went back to sleep, ashamed of his tiny non existent dick, not even Voidkuto could help his dick problem, Takuto would always be this way. Takuto hoped not to have any more wet dreams and like that he was outie.

Snoring peacefully dreaming of huge monsterous cocks Takuto was and always would be dreaming of such things.


End file.
